


El vendedor de flores

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: Desde su humilde negocio, él puede observar las historias de amor, y desde su visión esta narrada esta historia.ThorkiEste fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin fines de lucro, basado en los personajes de marvel, en universo alterno.





	El vendedor de flores

Les observo desde la primera vez, él era un hombre que siempre traía entre las manos una libreta, resultaba muy curioso observarlo, pues en varias ocasiones le había visto improvisar, usando como papel los más impensables objetos, la primera vez que le atendió, buscaba una planta en particular, no estaba interesado en la apariencia o el aroma, la elegida sería aquella que tuviera las hojas más grandes; tomo luego un alfiler abandonado sobre el mostrador y comenzó a escribir versos sobre ella, fue así que noto al poeta, cuya alma parecía estar llena de sensibilidad, pues varias veces lo había visto caminar de un lado a otro, quizá frustrado al no poder hilar sus pensamientos y expresarlos sobre el papel; parecía abstraerse bastante en ello pues alguna vez le vio permanecer parado bajo la fuerte lluvia mientras todos pasaban presurosos buscando un sitio donde guarecerse, pero fue aquel día cuando por fin le vio sonreír de una forma plena, claro que luego de eso dejo de verlo un tiempo y cuando volvió, traía consigo una enorme caja de pañuelos desechables y la nariz muy roja, no cabía duda que los momentos de inspiración tienen sus costos.

Entonces le conoció también, su cuerpo era fuerte, en su rostro había siempre una sonrisa encantadora y despreocupada; la primera vez llegó dejándose caer sobre la banca, traía el uniforme deportivo completamente lleno de lodo. El poeta discutió con el, pues al sentarse había arruinado el traje costoso que usaba sin duda para un evento importante; aunque al vendedor le pareció que lo más imperdonable para el moreno había sido que alguien invadiera su espacio.

Parecía que desde aquel día el rubio tomo como desafío personal ocupar ese lugar, a veces pasaba largo rato esperando, luego se recostaba haciéndose el dormido y dejando un diminuto espacio donde el poeta con gesto enfurruñado se sentaba.

Al vendedor aquellos hombres le parecían muy peculiares, tan distintos, pero tan destinados a acercarse aunque nisiquiera lo notaran.

El tiempo paso y alguna vez los vio charlar, inclusive bromear y dedicarse alguna sonrisa; fue un día de invierno en que llegó a revisar las semillas que les vio, darse su primer beso amparados por la tenue luz amarillenta de un farol.

Les observó como a tantas otras parejas, a su vez que los vio irse, probablemente seguirían con sus vidas, regresando esporádicamente al lugar de su primer encuentro, pero no fue así.

Al poco tiempo el rubio volvió, se sentaba sobre el lado de la banca que siempre ocupaba el poeta, dia tras día allí, quitándose la argolla de matrimonio, observándola con un gesto sumamente arrepentido, el vendedor había preparado demasiados ramos que pretendían obtener una reconciliación para reconocer esas expresiones.

Por muchos años desde que fuese un joven aprendiz de florista, se había mantenido como un mudo testigo de historias amorosas, pero aquella vez decidió romper las reglas, e hizo lo impensable, cruzo la calle llevando entre sus manos aquel pequeño arbusto en una maceta y lo coloco sobre el regazo del rubio.

-Dígale que cuando crezca tendrá unas hojas enormes sobre las que podrá escribir sus versos, pero que necesita cuidados, cariño y esfuerzo como una relación, y quizá cometan con el algunos errores, pero al final, les brindara una sombra donde pasar juntos cada verano.

El rubio le agradeció por el obsequio y sus palabras, se levantó decidido, manejo hasta una zona algo alejada de la ciudad; sembró aquel pequeño arbusto en el terreno al lado del mausoleo familiar donde yacía el cuerpo del poeta, quien había muerto debido a un accidente, pero no había forma en que aquel vendedor de flores pudiera saberlo; mucho menos que había sido el rubio quien conducía ese fatídico día.


End file.
